Know your stars
by Sonic The Alchemist
Summary: Know your stars from all that meets the Teen Titans and the Titan's villians! Please R&R! Read at your own risk. This is so funny, you may wet your pants!
1. Robin

Hello everyone! This is a funny story based on the Know your stars on Nickelodeon on All That. This is The Teen Titans Know your stars! please enjoy, read & review! I will have new chapters as soon as i can!

Know your stars

Chapter 1

Robin

The boy wonder, Robin, walks in a dark room with a chair in it. He sits down, waiting to see what happens next.

"Know your stars, Know your stars, Know yours stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."

"Wha? Who said that!"

"Robin...he hates his job."

"That's a lie! I enjoy being the leader of the Teen Titans."

"Robin...had a crush on Beast Boy."

"You idiot! I'm straight foward! I don't have a crush on BB! You have serious mental problems!"

"Robin...met Cyborg in a Christian book store."

"That's not where I met Cyborg!"

"Then where did you meet him?"

"Um...to be honest, I don't know."

"That's what I thought."

"Robin...hates Dave Chappelle."

"Who's that, praytell?"

"The black comedian who makes outrageous claims like he's Rick James."

"I've never heard of him."

"Robin...loves his weapons so much, he made out with one of them."

"You're retarded you freak! I did not do that!"

"Robin...takes things **way** too seriously."

"Erm..."

"Robin...is Jim Carrey's stunt double."

"I am not!"

"Now you know...Robin."

The camera started to back away from Robin but he wasn't finished with The mysterious voice yet.

"YOU COME BACK HERE! THEY DON'T KNOW ME! AND I DON'T DAVE CHAPPELLE! HELLO!"

So, what did you guys think? I thought this would be funny. Please review! The next chapter is Cyborg!


	2. Cyborg

Thanks to the people who reviewed my story! As I promised, here's Cyborg!

Chapter 2

Cyborg

When Robin left, Cyborg came into the same room and sat in the same chair.

"Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."

"Yo! Where did that come from?"

"Cyborg...is unhappy."

"No i'm not. I'm cool."

"Cyborg...hates the fact that he lives in the tower with Silkie."

"No, I don't! I just hate the fact that he ate my leg! IT WAS MY BEST LEG! It took me a week to get that gross purple stuff off it!"

"Cyborg...got his name from Treasure Planet."

"What? What's Treasure Planet?"

"Cyborg...longs for his private parts."

"What?"

"Cyborg...loves his cousin, Brother Blood."

"That psycho is not related to me! HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY IDEAS OF HIS OWN! HE STOLE MY BLUEPRINTS AND MY TECH AND MY CHILI!"

"So, you still love him?"

"Heck no! When he dies, I hope he goes to the bad place and rots!"

"Victor Stone... he ea--"

"Wait a minute. Did you just call me Victor Stone?"

"Yes."

"Dang you! Nobody was supposed to find out my name!"

"I just like to see you suffer. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I WILL FIND YOU! AND WHEN I DO, I WILL KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL YOU!"

"Cyborg...is a dork because he uses his computer all the time, he plays with Pokemon cards, and watches Star Trek on missions when no one is looking!"

"That's preposterious! My computer is built in my arm and i have no idea what Star Trek or Pokemon are! Who are you, Mysterious and annoying voice?"

"I will never tell! Now you know...Victor Stone A. K. A. (Cyborg, the man with no private parts!)"

"RRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! You will soon be found and ELIMINATED! YOU HEAR ME!"

I hope you guys liked this longer chapter! Please review! The next chapter is Starfire!


	3. Starfire

I'm not even going to say anything this time! Here's Starfire! This chapter has some cameos!

Chapter 3

Starfire

As soon as Cyborg left the stage, Starfire walked into the room and sat down in the chair. Then...

"Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."

"Who is there? Who are you?"

"Starfire...is related to Albert Gore."

"Whom is this Albert Gore of which you speak?"

"Starfire...watches Clifford the Big Red Dog when noone is looking!"

"No, I do not! I am not famaliar with this 'Clifford' of which you speak!"

"Starfire...needs anger management."

"No I don't! I already finished my therapy!"

"Starfire...is annoying."

"Who would tell you such a thing?"

"You don't know that you're annoying? If only you knew how many people thought so..."

"What? How many?"

"Starfire...is the proud girlfriend of Experiment 626."

Just then, a little blue alien which we know by the name of Stitch jumped out of nowhere and into Starfire's lap.

"Did someone call my name, baby?" Stitch said as he hugged Starfire and nuzzled against her chest.

Starfire whispered into Stitch's ear "Not now, Stitch. We're on TV. I think."

Stitch then jumped out of Starfire's lap and landed on the ground looking at the TV camera. "Hi, Mommy!"

Just then, Stitch was shot by a Plasma cannon by Captain Gantu. Then, Stitch started running out of the studio. "Come back here you abomination!"

Starfire then sighed.

"OK...That was scary...Starfire...likes to play old Michael Jackson games."

"Oh, shut up! You're making me angry again!"

"Now you know...Starfire."

Starfire then got out of the chair and started to fly towards the camera as the camera started to back away.

"They DO NOT KNOW ME! WHY MUST YOU TELL THESE LIES? YOU WILL BE FOUND!"

I hope you guys liked the cameos! Please review! The next chapters are going to be in the following order: Beast Boy, Raven, Terra, Slade, Mad Mod, Larry, Mas Y Menos, Speedy, BumbleBee, Aqualad, Red X, after that I don't know!


	4. Beast Boy

Here's BB! Please Review it!

Chapter 4

Beast Boy

As Starfire left the room, Beast Boy came in and sat in the chair.

"Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."

"Dude! Where's that voice coming from?"

"Beast Boy...has yellow skin."

"Dude, I have green skin."

"Beast Boy...has yellow skin with green skin on top."

"Why are you telling these lies?"

"Beast Boy...has such a hunger for meat, he kills dairy cows when no one is looking."

"DUDE! NOW I'M PEEVED OFF! I DON'T KILL DAIRY COWS! THAT'S LIKE KILLING MY OWN KIND! AND BESIDES, I'M A VEGETARIAN!"

"Beast Boy...keeps a piece of Tofu named Marvin in his pocket."

"What? WHO TOLD YOU!"

"Beast Boy...kissed his bootie once."

"It was because pirana bit it!"

"Beast Boy...likes to hang with his cousin, Hamtaro."

"That short little fuzzball is not my cousin! And I don't hang with him!"

"Beast Boy...likes to look at pictures of Starfire naked in his room."

Starfire then enters the room and shoots a starbolt at Beast Boy knocking him off the chair.

"Wait, Star! It's not true!"

"Now you know...Beast Boy, The Perv Boy!"

"YOU IDIOT! I WILL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL PAY!"

Next up is Raven! Please Review!


	5. Raven

Thanks to all the people who reviewed my first 4 chapters! There's a shout out at the bottom of the page for you guys! And here is the long anticipated...Raven! Please Review! No flames! They Burn with a passion!

Chapter 5

Raven

Beast boy left the room very badly hurt from the starbolt and Raven walked in and fixed the chair upright with her powers. She sat down and started to meditate, waiting for something to happen...

"Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

"Raven...is in love with Edgar Allen Poe."

"I just like his work. I am not in love with a dead man."

"Raven...got her name from Robin."

"I was born with the name. For all you know, I could be older than Robin."

The voice was wondering why Raven wasn't ticked off yet. She just sat in the chair meditating calmly until...

"Raven...never uses the bathroom."

"Yes, I do. I just spend a lot of time in my room. That's all."

"Beast Boy was right. You are creepy. You stay locked up in your room and you aren't getting mad!"

"Anger is pointless. There's no reason to get mad over stupid insults."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Do you want me to get Terra in here? Cause I will."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes I would!"

"Fine."

"Raven...likes to put on Robin's uniform and look at herself in the mirror."

"What's wrong with that? It makes me feel...cool."

"Raven...destroyed her homeland."

"I was blinded!" (That was a spoiler for a future episode! The prophecy, i think. sorry )

"Raven...likes Terra as a close friend."

"I like her as a friend, not a close friend."

"Raven...is afraid to wear a bikini to the beach."

Raven starts to blush at what he just said. "No I'm not! I'm just not a beach person."

"Raven...are you bored?"

"Huh?"

"Am I speaking french here? I said, Are you bored?"

"I'm not bored, but you're boring."

"Raven...her first love was Yami Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"He's got a nice voice, but I was never in love with him!"

"Raven...Writes sad poems and sends them to random children just to make them cry."

"That's a lie!"

"Now you know...Raven, The one and only step-daughter of Edgar Allen Poe!"

"Big deal. I'm out of here. But when the other titans find you, I'm gonna help them pound you!"

Cool chapter, huh? Next up is Terra! Here's my shout outs!

Teentitansdreamer92: I'm sure you're hard to please. Thanks for the review!

Dlvvanzor: I'm glad you liked the Christian book store for the first chapter! Don't worry. Slade is right after Terra which is next!

Animalshifter: I guess your review wasn't good, but it wasnt' bad either. I'm glad I got your opinion!

pureangel86: I will do this in later chapters and I already did in some chapters.Thank you for saying it was funny!

Starfiretheprincess: Thanks.

Jackalobe: Thanks a lot! I needed 3 reviews from the same person!

chitoryu12: I know it's been done over and over! That's why I wrote this! Don't worry Kitten will most likely be after I finish The Red X chapter. Just keep waiting!

Moonshine Ryu: Thanks. Keep Reading! I appreciate your reviews!

Raab: LOL. I figured somebody would have pictures like that. There's a website that has stuff like that, I think.

givgirl: Thanks. I might.

kimronever: I know it's hilarious! keep reading!


	6. Terra

I hope you guys liked the longest chapter of Raven! Here is the chapter before the Slade chapter. Please review!

Chapter 6

Terra

Raven floated out of the room and Terra walked in and sat down on the chair, blah, blah, blah. Then...

"Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."

"Okay, who was that?"

"Terra...watches Beetlejuice over and over again just to stare at Michael Keaton with googly eyes."

"Hey! Michael Keaton only looked good in that Batman movie! He was only funny in Beetlejuice!"

"Terra...hates Beast Boy with every fiber of her being."

"No I don't! I went out on a date with him for God's sake!"

"Yes, and you hate him for dumping you."

"No, he only dumped me because I was working for Slade. When we met after that, we sorta made up."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Terra...is an Elvis fan."

"So?"

"Terra...flips coins for hours just to see the shinyness of the coins spin."

"What? Is Shinyness a word!"

"Terra...made out with Slade once."

"No, I didn't! Blech!"

Just then, Slade appeared on stage. "Yes you did, Terra! Her lips tasted like cherries!"

Terra then became extremely embarassed. "Mysterious voice, how in the world did you find out about that?"

"I swear, I didn't know. I just made a wild guess."

"Ah, jeez."

"Anyway, Terra...her powers are extremely similar to Pikachu's!"

"You idiot! Pikachu's powers are electric! My powers are based on the Earth! You simple-headed lunatic!"

"It's no use! Flattery will get you nowhere! Terra...has a room filled with WWII weapons and medals!"

"Huh?"

"Now you know...Terra."

"No they don't! Come back here! I DID NOT KISS SLADE!"

"Yes you did!"

"RRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Up next is...(Drumroll please!)...SLADE! YAY! Review or he won't come!


	7. Slade

I appreciate all the people who thought Chapter 6 was funny! I got the idea for that chapter in a dream. Here's the long awaited but never forgotten, Slade! Please Review!

Chapter 7

Slade

Terra walked out of the room with frustration while Slade walked in and sat down on the chair.

"Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."

"I'm not afraid of some stupid voice."

"By the end of this chapter, you will be! Slade...plays with talking Barney the dinosaur plush toys."

"Who the H--l are you?"

"Slade...wants to kill Robin so he can have Starfire all to himself."

"Prove it!"

"Okay!" Suddenly, a Plasma screen TV appears in the room and it shows Slade talking to himself about how he hates Robin because Starfire sorta likes him.

"There! I proved it! Satisfied?"

"D--n!"

"Slade...had a horrible incident with a nail gun. That's why he wears a mask!"

"I wear a mask to make me more mysterious!"

"Sure. I could be wrong..."

"Yes, you _are_ wrong."

"You could wear that mask because you might have a zit!"

"What!"

"Slade...built a shrine dedicated to will smith made entirely of legos!"

"WHAT THE F--K?"

"Wow, Three vulgar words in a row..."

"You better shut up!"

"Slade...took pictures of Raven skinnydiping in th e lake near Jump City!"

"That's just weird and perverted!"

"Slade...gave birth to his son!"

"I DON'T HAVE A FREAKIN' SON THAT I GAVE BIRTH TO!"

"Now you know...Slade."

"COME BACK HERE! YOU WILL BE DESTROYED! I WILL DESTROY YOU DOWN TO YOUR EVERY LAST CELL!"

"Ooh, I'm shaking! Not! You must fear me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"CRAP!"

I hope you guys liked this Slade chapter! Please review! The next contesant for the Price is right is...Mad Mod! One of my Favorite villians!


	8. Mad Mod

I'm so glad you guys liked the Slade chapter! I appreciate the ideas for the Mad Mod chapter. They will be in this chapter! Please read and review!

Chapter 8

Mad Mod

As Slade left the room, The english villian, Mad Mod entered the room and sat down on the chair.

"Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."

"Hey! Who are you lot?"

"Mad Mod...is Swedish."

"No I'm not! I'm Britian!"

"Mad Mod...has a bad case of hemeroids."

"I am well! I don't have a disease!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine! I will!" Mad Mod then pulled his pants down and mooned the TV camera. Starfire then walked in the room on accident and saw the butt. She then screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, love! Do you like what you see?"

Starfire then shot a starbolt at Mad Mod and he was sent to the other side of the room.

"Mad Mod...is really the Box Ghost from Danny Phantom."

"I am not some stupid ghost obessed with boxes!"

"You are the box ghost! BEWARE!"

"You're going to have detention before this is over!"

"Mad Mod...likes to go to the Wal-Mart parking lot and yell "The British are coming...The British are coming!"."

"NO I DON'T! WHENEVER IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH GREAT BRITIAN I DESTROY ANYTHING IN IT'S WAY!"

"Sure...Then you destroyed Wal-Mart? YOU FIEND! THAT'S WHERE I GET MY COMIC BOOKS FROM!"

"What now?"

"Mad Mod...likes to hypnotise clowns."

"So? I enjoy the clown's tricks and they were misbehaving!"

"Mad Mod...was the reason the Monstars on Space Jam lost."

"I'm not famaliar with any 'Monstars' of which you lot speak of!"

"Mad Mod...likes to shrink himself and pretend he's Mini-Me!"

"I hate that little snot!"

"Mad Mod...hates Great Britian."

"I love Great Britian! You're lying!"

"Mad Mod...loves to hate Great Britian."

"You have me mad now!"

"Know you know...Mad Mod."

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA RESORT TO ROUGHHOUSING ONCE THIS OVER!"

I would like to thank mdizzle and yukarimobile for the Box ghost and the Wal-mart ideas. Thanks! AriesFalcon, you have permission to write the story you asked. Next on the list is...Larry! Please Review!


	9. Larry

Thanks to all the people who read the Mad Mod chapter! I'm sorry for the wait. I was on vacation! I'm going to rearrange the order of the chapters. After this Larry chapter, I'm gonna do Red X then Kitten and Killermoth, Dr. Chang, Brother Blood, Control Freak, Fang, Atlas, then Galfore. I'll have more soon! Please review!

Chapter 9

Larry

As Mad Mod left the stage, it was Larry who appeared on stage and into the chair.

"Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."

"Whoh! What was that?"

"Larry...can't float."

"What are you talking about? I'm floating right now!"

"Sure you are. And I'm the king of Spain! Larry...likes to bury innocent people in a mountain of bubble gum."

"That was only once and that guy stole one of my quarters! It was very shiny too! I never got it back..."

"Larry...is Robin's ex-DNA buddy."

"No way! I'm Robin's Double! And Number #1 fan! And I am definitely his DNA buddy! GOT IT?"

"Larry...is data saved on a floppy disk."

"I am not!"

"Then why do you keep talking in numbers?"

"What?"

"Larry...is secretely Cyborg's clone in disguise."

Just then, Cyborg comes in the room and scans Larry's DNA.

"Yo! You didn't tell me this!"

"I don't even know how that happened."

"Sure you do, Larry. You used your magic tennis racket that bends the rules of the government."

"It's a Freakin' Magic Finger that bends the rules of reality! REALITY! NOT THE FREAKIN' GOVERNMENT! And I didn't use it!"

"Larry...watches the episode Birthmark over and over again just because he thinks Raven with longer hair makes her look more sexy and more mature."

"WHAT?"

After that, Raven walks in the room and angrily stares at Larry.

"Larry! If you thought I was hot, all you had do was say so! I would have let my hair grow out!"

"He-he...sorry?"

"AZERATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!"

"AAHH!"

Larry's finger was binded with Raven's magic and it broke.

"Yeoch!"

"Now you know...Nosyarg Kicd."

"Well, that is my name...HEY! I'm not through with you!"

I'm terribly sorry for the wait folks. I was on vacation for a week and when I got back, I had extreme writer's block. Well, I hope you liked it! Up next is Red X! He should be here in a day or two. Not a day more! Please Review!


	10. Red X

Finally. Here's Chapter 10 of Know your stars! The long awaited Red X chapter! YAY! I want to thank all the people who read my stories! Thanks, guys. You're great. Strodgfrgf, you can ask me your three questions as a reward for being my 100th reviewer! For more information, go to the bottom of my profile. So, without further ado, Here's the Red X chapter!

Chapter 10

Red X

As the DNA buddy of Robin (Aka Larry) left the stage, The masked villian Red X came and sat down on the chair.

"Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."

"Hey! Who is that?"

"If I wanted you to know that, I would have shown myself in person by now!"

"Weirdo."

"Red X...wears a mask because he is ashamed of his feelings...and his dog."

"What feelings? What dog?"

"Red X...has a soft spot for Robin."

"No, I don't! I just helped that little twerp so the city wouldn't be destroyed."

"Red X...is an ex-hero."

"No! I just helped out that kid because if the city was destroyed, I wouldn't have anything to steal."

"Red X...lived a past life with Raven."

"What? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Red X...doesn't have a bellybutton."

"I do so have a bellybutton! And besides, how would you know?"

"I have my sources...Red X...Uses zynopium for fuel when he's making out with somebody."

"SAY WHAT?"

"Red X...is either a clone of Robin's or he is a bionic monkey infused with Robin's DNA."

"Um..."

Beast Boy walks in the room and yells at X "Ha! I knew I was right!"

"Red X...do you think the Teen Titans theme song is catchy?"

"I guess so..."

"Red X...thinks the Teen Titans theme song is catchy."

"Hey! I'm gonna find you!"

"Now you know...Red X."

"No they don't! Not even Robin knows who I am! When I find you, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

I hope you guys liked the Red X chapter! Please review! Up next is Kitten!


	11. Kitten

Sorry for the extreme long wait folks! I just couldn't come up with anything. But...I finally have enough randomness for another chapter! Here's Chapter 11! Kitten! Raboo!

Chapter 11

Kitten

As The Masked Figure, Red X, walked off the stage, Kitten sat down on the spotlight chair in her pajamas. Until...

"Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars..."

"Hey! Where's that coming from?"

"Don't ask questions! Your only job here is to get mad! Kitten...is a boy scout in disguise."

"Say what?"

"Kitten...had an affair bewteen Fang and Jim Carrey."

"I DID NOT HAVE AN AFFAIR WITH JIM FREAKIN' CARREY!"

"Did I say Jim Carrey? No! I meant Andy Milonakis. No offense, Andy." Andy Milonakis suddenly appeared on stage and said to the voice "Non taken."

"This just keeps getting weirder." Kitten mumbled to herself.

"Kitten...be in the new Dave The Barbarian series and will be the new voice for Dark Lord Chuckles The Silly Piggy!"

"What?"

"Kitten...has no taste in music."

"Yes I do!"

"Have you seen the music video for Feel Good Inc. by the Gorillaz yet?"

"No."

"Then you have no taste in music."

Kitten just sat in the chair with a puzzled look on her face.

"Kitten...watches Veggietales when Killer Moth is off doing very evil and disturbing things."

"I don't watch Veggietales you freak!"

"It's no use! Flattery will get you nowhere, except Kansas."

"Man, you're stupid."

"I know you are but what am I? Don't answer that! Kitten...will star in the new Skittles commercial."

"No, I won't! I hate Skittles!" Just then, an angry mob with pitchforks and torches opened the studio doors and the ringleader yelled "Where's the Skittles hater?"

"She's over here in the Know Your Stars chair!"

The angry mob then chased Kitten down until she fell down the Pit of Despair and Endless Pop-Up ads for ointment that doesn't work. The Ringleader of the mob yelled down the pit, "And you are the weakest link. Bye-Bye!"

The voice was very pleased at this. "Chase the kitten down the hole, Taste The Rainbow. Now You Know...Kitten A.K.A. The Skittles Girl!"

&&&

Meanwhile...in the Pit of Despair and Endless Pop-Up ads...

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO! GOD NO! THE HORROR! THE GROSS, CLEAR, PIMPIL REMOVING HORROR!"

&&&

I hope you guys loved the randomness of this chapter! I think this one is one of the best ones yet! Up next is Killermoth! Stay tuned, punks!


	12. Killermoth

People, I'm truly sorry. I couldn't think of anything for over a month. I was busy with school and crap like that. Anyway, here's Killermoth!

Chapter 12

Killermoth

While Kitten was still falling down the pit of despair and endless pop-up ads, Killermoth came and sat down in the chair.

"Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."

"Where's that coming from?"

"Killermoth..."

Then there was silence.

"Um, hello?"

Still silence.

"Hey! Where are you?"

Nothing but silence.

"THAT'S IT! I DEMAND THAT YOU SPEAK AND GET ON WITH THIS CHAPTER!"

"Killermoth...is really bossy."

"What? THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! And how come you wouldn't say anything about me before?"

"Well, there's not much to say about you."

"I TAKE THAT AS AN INSULT!"

"Oh, shut up! Will ya?"

"NEVER!"

"OK, then I shall make you!"

Just then, some random plastic surgeons came and wired Killermoth's jaw shut. Killermoth couldn't speak one word. All he could do was mumble.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"Now you know...Killermoth! A. K. A. (The really bossy silent moth!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

I hope you liked this chapter! Up next is...Control Freak! Stay tuned! I promise the next chapter will come within this week!


	13. Control Freak

All right people! finally! here's Chapter 13! Control Freak!

Chapter 13

Control Freak

As Killermoth was taken off screen by the plastic surgeons that wired his jaw shut, the TV nerd Control Freak came and sat down...

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..."

"Where's that coming from? Is that you Darth Vader? I swear it wasn't my fault! I was drunk and I didn't know the gun was loaded!"

Darth Vader suddenly appeared on stage. "THAT WAS YOU? THAT'S IT! PREPARE TO DIE!" Darth Vader got out his lightsaber and chopped Control Freak's remote in two.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY PRECIOUS REMOTE!"

"Haha! This is so fun to watch!" The Mysterious voice chuckled.

"Shut up!"

"Control Freak...his love life with his remote has ended because of Darth Vader."

"Don't rub it in!"

"Control Freak...is so fat, even the Subway diet didn't work for him."

"HEY! I'm not fat! I'm just big-boned!"

"That's what they all say! Control Freak...he took singing lessons from Ozzy Osbourne..."

"Well..."

"...During happy hour."

"Hey!"

"Control Freak...his mother was a hampster and his father was a gerbil."

"That information was supposed to stay sealed in the government!"

"Control Freak...his favorite food is mutants."

"What?"

"Control Freak...once got hot with Jessica Rabbit!"

"No comment."

Roger Rabbit then comes on stage, very furious. "You big chubby B-----d!" Roger then pummels Control Freak to the ground. He then leaves very furiously.

"By God, I love this job!" The voice laughs.

"Shut the H--l up!"

"Control Freak...watch your language! There are children present!"

A child then walks on stage and asks Control Freak a question. "Mr. Control Freak, did you just say a bad word?"

"Um, yes."

"THEN DIE!" The child then pummels Control Freak to the ground.

"Ugh..."

"Control Freak...is Syndrome from The Incredibles in disguise."

"What?"

Just then, Violet and Dash appear and stare at Control Freak. "Hey! I thought we took care of you!" Dash screams. Dash and Violet then pummel Control Freak to the ground.

"Ugh...again..."

"Control Freak...watches TV all day, drinks beer, and is lazy in the 3rd degree!"

"Finally! Something that's true!"

Peter Griffin from Family Guy walks on stage and yells "Hey! It's my job to watch TV all day, drink beer and be lazy to the 3rd degree! Taste this you punk!" Peter then pummels Control Freak to the ground.

"Triple Ugh..."

Then, Bender from Futurama walks on stage and pummels Control Freak to the ground.

"What was that for!"

"I don't know. I was drunk and I felt like pummeling somebody."

"Control Freak...just got pummeled 5 times in a row!"

"Ugh..."

"Now you know...Control Freak."

"I'll...get...you...mysterious voice from out of nowhere...I swear it."

Darth Vader walks on stage again and chops off Control Freak's hand with his Lightsaber.

"OWW! What was that for?"

"Don't worry. You'll get another one. A really cool robot one!"

&&&

I'm sorry for the wait folks. I was on vacation and had no access to a computer. Anyway, please Review! Up next is Dr. Light!


	14. Dr Light

Sorry for the long wait, people. So, without further delay, Here's Dr. Light!

Chapter 14

Dr. Light

As the very bruised Control Freak crawled out, the very unsuccessful villian, Dr. Light came in and sat down...

"Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"No way! Not since what happened at 9/11..."

"Huh?"

"Dr. Light...downloads music off the internet illeagelly!"

"No I don't! I learn from my mistakes!"

"Dr. Light...was a failure in High School."

"No I wasn't!"

"Dr. Light...his history teacher was Saddaum Huessain!"

"WHAT?"

Just then, Saddaum Hussain walked in. (I think that's how you spell his name. I don't know.) "Yes I was, and I HATED that job. And yes, you were a failure in High School! DEATH TO AMERICA!"

"Dang it!"

"Dr. Light...hates Nine Inch Nails."

"Who's Nine Inch Nails?"

"Dr. Light...is the ambassador of Canada."

"Why would I be embassador of Canada? All they do is play Hockey!"

"Hockey rules! DEATH TO AMERICA!" Saddaum Hussain blurted out.

"Dr. Light...smuggles dirty magazines out of random gas stations."

"No I don't!"

"Dr. Light...is afraid of the dark."

"uh..."

Raven floated on stage and surruonded Dr. Light in a giant world of darkness. When she was finished torturing him, he was in a fetile position sucking his thumb.

"I am afraid of the dark, too. DEATH TO AMERICA!"

Raven walked off stage, very creeped out.

"Now that I know you can't say anything about it, Dr. Light...hates christian music."

Dr. Light wasn't listening, for he was still sucking his thumb.

"Now you know...Dr. Light."

Dr. Light screamed "Mommy! Everything's dark!" like a little kid.

"In the world of war, there is nothing but darkness! DEATH TO AMERICA!"

&&&

Well, sorry for the long wait! The next chapter will come a lot quicker! Up next is Trigon! Stay tuned! Please Review!


	15. Trigon

Well, here's Trigon. And, this chapter has a cameo from a certain young, maniacial genius we all know and love... Here's Chapter 15!

Chapter 15

Trigon

As Dr. Light crawled off screen and Sadduem Huessian walked off the stage, the demonic figure, Trigon came in, and tried to sit down. When he sat down in the Know Your Stars chair, he was too big and he broke it.

"I hope you know you're going to pay for that." the voice said from out of nowhere.

"Who was that?"

"Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."

"Show yourself you coward!" he yelled.

"Trigon...his mortal enemy is Luke Skywalker."

"No, he isn't!"

"Trigon...he hates his daughter..."

"Yes, I do"

"Because she refused to make out with him."

"YOU MORON! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH BLASTFAMY!"

"Trigon...is a woman."

"Hey! Quite clearly, I'm a male! Not a female!"

"Yes you are! You have tiny honkers and you have no wee-wee!"

"I do so have a wee-wee!"

"Trigon...got a wee-wee from surgery."

"RRRGHH!"

"Trigon...killed an innocent deer. That's why he has antlers!"

"These antlers are supposed to be horns! Stupid producers..."

"Trigon...got his butt kicked by a blue Bionicle toy he bought at the dollar store."

"I did not! I will make sure that you burn! BURN TO DEATH!"

"I'm burning you right now! MWAHAHAHAHAH! Trigon...has no clothes because he's poor."

"I'm not poor! I just don't need clothes."

"Trigon...is a nudist."

"HEY!"

"Trigon...is fat."

"I'm not fat! I'm big!"

"Well then explain how the Know Your Stars chair broke!"

"Erm...I broke it."

"Exactly. Trigon...was a nerd in High School."

"I didn't go to any mortal High School!"

"Trigon...wants to take over the world and make everyone suffer."

"Finally! Some truth!"

Then, from out of nowhere, Stewie Griffin came on stage.

"Who are you?" Trigon asked.

"I'm Stewart Gilligan Griffin. But you can call me... Stewie. So, you want to rule the world and become a ruthless tyrant and watch innocent people suffer slow and tragic deaths?"

"You got it."

"Well, I'm so sorry to hear that. That's my objective. And there's not enough room for two tyrants in this room. PREPARE TO DIE!" Stewie then grabs out a net gun and shoots it towards Trigon. Trigon is then captured in a huge net and is being pulled off stage by Stewie.

"Now you know...Trigon. Oh, and Stewie, are we still going bowling on Thursday?"

"You know it, man."

"Where did that come from?" Trigon asked.

"SHUT UP! Now, onto the technological torture chamber..."

&&&

Well, I hoped you liked this chapter! I just had to add Stewie in one of these chapters. So, please review! And stay tuned! The next villian is...Blackfire!


	16. Blackfire

Not much to say here except this is a little Christmas present from me to you. Here's Chapter 16!

Chapter 16

Blackfire

As Trigon was being pulled off stage by Stewie...

"VICTORY IS MINE!"

...Blackfire walked on stage as a cameraman came on stage and placed a new Know Your Stars chair on stage. She sat down...

"Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."

"Who is that?"

"Blackfire...she's jealous of her younger sister Starfire."

"I am not! She's jealous of me!"

Then the voice stopped.

"Hello?" Blackfire asked in confusion.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." the voice said acting like Obi-Won Kenobi.

"What?"

"I'll bet by the end of this chapter, you'll get your butt kicked by Starfire."

"I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A YOUNGER SIBLING!"

"Blackfire...overreacts way too much."

"Rrrrghh..."

"Blackfire...I feel sorry for the person you marry."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked sounding offended.

"Blackfire...is a rip-off artist."

"I AM NOT!"

The voice sighed and said "Okay, if you insist on lying to everyone, I guess I'll have to prove it to everyone that you are." The plasma screen TV came up again and it showed these scenes:

Blackfire came in the titan's room wearing Starfire's outfit.

(From the episode "Sisters")

"You see? You're obviously ripping off your sisters look. A real sexy one, too. Here's another example:"

Blackfire rose up from the dance club's see through roof and she had pink hair.

(From the episode "Sisters")

"You see? You're obviously ripping off one of Beyonce's looks from her new video, "Check On It". One more example:"

Blackfire is in the throne room with the tamaranian crown.

(From the episode "Bethrothed")

"You see? You're obviously ripping off George Bush for when he sent the troops off to Iraq."

The plasma screen then went back to the ceiling depth from which it came.

"Get my point? You're a total rip-off artist!"

Blackfire sat frozen in her seat, totally proven wrong and slightly offended.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah! Blackfire...haves sexual fantasies about her and Beast Boy together!"

"You must be weak in the upper story! I so don't do that!"

Then Beast Boy came on stage, came over to Blackfire and kissed her passionately. He then finished the kiss and said "Ah, that felt good. I knew you felt the same way about me."

Blackfire was deeply angered and, with tamaranian strength, kicked Beast Boy into next week. "That irritating creep!"

"Blackfire...can I borrow a quarter?"

"No!"

"Blackfire...please?"

"I said NO! YOU FREAKIN' CREEP!"

"Blackfire...pretty please? I'll pay you back!"

Blackfire shot at the ceiling shot at the ceiling trying to find the voice. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"_I walk a lonely road_

_the only one that I have ever known_

_don't know where it goes_

_but it's only me and I walk alone_"

"Why the heck are you singing?"

"Oh, sorry! I just got the Green Day CD, "American Idiot." It rocks! Long live Green Day!"

"What?"

"Now you know...Blackfire. Oh, and, look behind you."

"What?" Just then, Starfire came up from behind her and beat the living tar out of Blackfire.

"YES! I AM VICTORIOUS!" Realizing there are cameras watching her, Starfire flies out of the studio.

"_I walk alone, I walk alone..._"

&&&

Hope you liked this chapter! And yes, Long Live Green Day! Next time, instead of doing villians, I'm going to start doing The Titans East, then I'm going back to doing villians! Next up is Aqualad!


	17. Aqualad

Here's the deal: I'm gonna update every 2 days until New Years Day. Here's how it's gonna go: Aqualad, Speedy, Bumblebee, and as a New Years Day present, Mas Y Menos! So, here's Chapter 17!

Chapter 17

Aqualad

As Blackfire, um...

"Who's gonna get her off the stage?" a cameraman asked.

Then, Stewie came back on stage. And then grabbed Blackfire. "All right! More food for the rats..." Stewie then dragged Blackfire off the stage.

As Blackfire was being dragged off stage by Stewie...

"AMERICA SHALL BOW TO ME!"

...Aqualad walked on stage and sat down...

"Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."

"Who is that? Who's there?"

"We're going back to heroes now? Oh, come on!"

"Seriously, who is that?"

"Aqualad...what kind of a lame name is that?"

"Hey! Don't insult my identification!"

"Aqualad...was raised by little fishies!"

"Hey! I only talk to fish! I was born and raised in Atlantis!"

"Aqualad...lives in a land of make believe."

"No I don't! Altantis is real! REAL!"

"Aqualad...has a special condition."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at your eyes. They're not the same as everyone elses!"

Aqualad then looked at himself in a mirror. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE RIGHT!"

"Aqualad...shouldn't you be fishing right now?"

"Don't you dare mention fishing to me!"

"Aqualad...guess what?"

"What?"

"Aqualad...I killed Shamoo!"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Aqualad...taste this fish salad!" Then, a fish salad fell from the ceiling and into Aqualad's lap.

"AAAAHHHH! IT BURNS!"

"Aqualad...I made something for you!" Then, a cameraman handed Aqualad a sweater. "It's a turtleneck!"

"Wow, thanks!"

"It was made from an actual turtle!"

"AAAAHHHH!" He then threw the sweater and the salad off stage.

Then, crumbs fell from the ceiling. "What is that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm finishing my fish taco!"

"STOP WITH THE FISH DISCRIMINATION!"

Then, an small orange clown fish came from the ceiling. "Hey, look at that! I found Nemo!" said the amused voice.

"If I see another fish, I'm gonna faint..." said Aqualad as he almost fainted.

Then, a fish taco landed in Aqualad's lap. "Here! Eat up! I paid $2.95 for that taco, now eat it!"

Aqualad then fell out of the chair and fainted.

"Now you know...Aqualad."

Then, from out of nowhere, Stewie started to drag Aqualad off stage with shifty eyes. "You saw nothing..."

&&&

Well, that's the first of many to come! Please review and the next will come on Dec 28! Next up is Speedy!


	18. Speedy

Well, all I can say is Here's Chapter 18!

Chapter 18

Speedy

As Aqualad was being dragged off stage by Stewie--

"Wait! Stop right there!" Stewie yelled as the camera pointed to him. "I'm tired of making cameos in these stupid chapters! Get Lois or The Fat Man to do it! Geez!" He then continued to drag the knocked out Aqualad off stage. Then, Peter Griffin came on stage. "Hi, I'm Peter Griffin. So um..."

Peter was silent until he blurted out "Canada sucks!" Peter then stormed off stage.

As Peter was rushing off stage at Mach speed, Speedy came in and sat down.

"Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."

"Hey! Who's there?"

"Wait a second...I've already insulted you Robin! It's one show per person, buddy!"

"I'm Speedy. Not Robin. My name is Speedy."

"It's about time you changed your name, Robin!"

"I'm Speedy! Not Robin, Speedy!"

"Ok, Robin. Whatever you say. Speedy...if that is your real name...isn't Speedy at all when it comes to conversations."

"Hey!"

"Speedy the boy wonder...got bored with his old weapons and switched to a sissy bow and arrow set."

"HEY! THEY'RE NOT SISSY! AND, FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT ROBIN! I'M SPEEDY!"

"As I said in the very first chapter...Robin (A. K. A. Speedy) overreacts _way_ too much."

"Erm..."

"HA! I knew it! That's what Robin said! He said "Erm..." just like you just did! That's proof that you're Robin!"

"RRRGHHH!"

"Now where was I? Oh yeah! Speedy...I didn't know Robin had a clone."

"HE DOESN'T! GEEZ! STOP WITH THE ROBINNESS!"

"Speedy...we've said the word Robin 11 times in this chapter now!"

"Stop it! I hate being called Robin! Stop, please?"

"That makes 12! Hooray for 12!"

"Oh man..."

"Speedy...nice haircut."

"Really?"

"No. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Speedy then got on his knees and looked at the ceiling. "WHY? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS TORTURE?"

Stewie then comes back on stage and grabs two balloons of doom and rubs them on Speedy's head, making his buzzed hair all charged up with Static Electricity. "I swore to myself that I wouldn't do that again, but I couldn't resist!" Stewie then walks off stage.

Speedy yells at Stewie "I"m gonna kill you, you little punk!" He then gets hit on the head by a water balloon thrown by Stewie causing him to get electrocuted when the water balloon fused with the Static electricity. Speedy is knocked out. "VICTORY IS MINE!"

"Now you know...Robin (AKA Speedy)"

Speedy is drug off stage by Stewie, just like the others once were...

"You shall now meet your fate, Robin look-alike...oh and by the way folks, check out my new music video! "Stewie's Sexy Party"! Brand new!"

"Way to go, Stewie!" the voice said cheering him on. "Now that's advertising!"

&&&

Don't worry, that's the last time that Stewie's gonna drag someone off stage, unless you want me to keep doing so. Next chapter will come at precisely 11:30 PM Dec 30th. Next up is Bumblebee! Please review!


	19. Bumblebee

Here's Chapter 19!

Chapter 19

Bumblebee

As Speedy was being dragged off stage by Stewie...

"D--n you all!" Stewie then shoots a laser at the camera. Two cameramen then came in the room and brought out a new camera.

...Bumblebee came in the room and sat down...

"Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."

"All right, who is that?"

"Bumblebee...has an obsession with The Dukes Of Hazzard."

"What?"

"_Just the good ol' boys, _

_Never meaning no harm,_

_Beats all you ever saw,_

_Been in trouble with the law_

_since the day they was born!_"

"Stop singing Bo and Luke's theme song!"

"Bumblebee...her father was the Honey Nut Cheerios bee."

"That's crazy talk!"

"Honey Nut Cheerios. Bee happy, Bee healthy!"

"Stop it!"

"Bumblebee...lived in the hive that's nuts about honey!"

"WILL YOU STOP IT? I'M SO SICK OF THAT COMMERCIAL!"

"Bumblebee...I'm telling General Mills cereal company on you!"

"Oh God..."

"Bumblebee...likes to mix honey with chocolate so she can get revenge on the Reese's Cup people since they stole their idea."

"Hey! It _was_ my idea!"

"Bumblebee...didn't pass the audition to be on 'Jackass The Movie'."

"Well, I do love that show, but I didn't audition for it! Only complete idiots would do that!"

"Then I wonder why Beast Boy hasn't tried out yet..."

"Yeah..."

"Bumblebee...has a crush on Sting."

"The wrestler or the singer?"

"Both."

"NO I DON'T!"

"Bumblebee...you better not lay a finger on my Butterfinger!"

"Stop with the chocolate related candy bar horror!"

"Bumblebee...loves chocolate related candy bar horror!"

"RRRGHHH!"

"Bumblebee...will now be attacked by the fast food SWAT Team."

"What?"

Just then, men in black armored suits with different colored guns surrounded Bumblebee. They then shot her down with rapid shots of Cole Slaw, Ketchup, Mustard, Shrimp sauce, Horse Radish and Steak sauce. She got sick and dizzy from all the different tastes of liquid like fast food condaments and passed out. Stewie then handed cash to each of the SWAT Team members. "Good job boys. I knew this one wouldn't be as easy to catch as the others were. Take her away to the torture chamber/game room." They then carried her away off-stage.

"Now you know...Bumblebee (AKA Another innocent victim of angry food sauces.)."

"Beware the sauce..." Stewie said sounding very scary...

&&&

Well, I was running slow on material on this chapter, but I decided to give you this chapter a little early, since New Years Eve is tomorrow. And since it's only one day till I bring you one of the most anticipated chapters! MAS Y MENOS! They're next! Please review!


	20. Mas Y Menos

All I can say is that this chapter took a lot of work, and this is my New Year's Day present from me to you guys! You guys rock! Here's Chapter 20! Please Review!

Chapter 20

Mas Y Menos

As Bumblebee was being carried away by the Fast Food SWAT Team led by Stewie...

"As I said before...Beware the sauce..."

...The superpowered twins, Mas Y Menos, speeded on stage and sat down in the same chair...

"Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars..."

"Jeh! Quein is ese?"

(Translation: Hey! Who is that?)

"Mas Y Menos...help each other go to the bathroom."

"No nosotros jasi se hace no!"

(Translation: No we do not!)

"Mas Y Menos...once joined the circus as the freakish fast twins!"

"No nosotros didn't, tu idiota!"

(Translation: No we didn't, you idiot!)

"Mas Y Menos...fought side by side with Bam Magera in World War I!"

"Quien is Bam Magera? Nosotros didn't lucha en alguno (-a) guerra!"

(Translation: Who is Bam Magera? We didn't fight in any war!)

"Mas Y Menos...are in love with each other."

"Nosotros are no en amor! Nosotros are como hermano!"

(Translation: We are not in love! We are like brothers!)

"Are you _really_ brothers?"

Mas and Menos looked at each other and said "Are nosotros hermano?"

(Translation: Are we brothers?)

They then freaked out.

"Oh mi Dios! Nosotros don't know!"

(Translation: Oh my God! We don't know!)

"Mas Y Menos...Menos is the evil twin of Mas"

Mas spoke up and said "No el is no!"

(Translation: No he is not!)

"Look at your uniform."

Mas looked and his uniform had a plus on it.

"Now look at his."

Menos looked and his uniform had a minus sign on it.

"Menos...is Nega-Mas! He has come to destroy Mas!"

Mas and Menos look at each other, stunned, then start fighting to the death. While they were fighting, Stewie came on stage and saw them both fighting. "What the deuce? Spanish twins? Oh my! This is more fun than watching midgets running track at the olympics!"

As Mas and Menos were tired from all the punching and kicking and knife stabbing, Stewie got in both of the faces and said "Well, since you both understand Spanish, then translate this:"

"Beso mi culo!"

(Translation: You don't want to know what he said!)

Stewie then carries them both off stage and flips a bird to the camera.

"Now you know...Mas Y Menos (AKA Mas Y Nega-Mas!)."

"Stupid foreign superheroes..." Stewie says to himself. "Stay in your own country for God's sake!"

&&&

All right, this took some thinking. And some web surfing. And believe me, I'm not racist. In fact, I'm totally against all that racism crap. And this is my New Year's Eve present from me to you. You guys rock! Up next, I'm going to start doing the villians again. Up next is Jinx! So, please review!


End file.
